Missions
by Aki Lee
Summary: One-shot. What happens when Natsume gets angry at Mikan due to her stupidity and always being danger-prone? Love results, of course. NxM.


**Boo! Haha! Well… here it is! Something that I found myself writing the other night! Hope you all enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own GA!

**SUMMARY:** What happens when Natsume gets angry at Mikan due to her stupidity and being danger-prone? Love results, of course.

* * *

_Missions_

This is her fault.

Her entire fault.

I told her not to follow me on this mission… but did she listen?

No. She didn't. She just had to follow her own stupid instincts and sneak out of the dormitory to follow me.

So now what happened?

I ended up rescuing her from the freaks that captured her and lulled her into sleep! Not to mention the bruises I had to put up with just to save her life.

Damn. The things I do for her…

I sighed.

The things I would give up just to have her by my side…

I glanced up at the face that was still leaning against my shoulders as I carried her back to safety. She looked quite dirty with her nose covered with dirt but she still looked stunningly beautiful as she calmly breathe in and out like nothing dangerous had happened to her.

They almost got her killed.

I almost lost the only person I would have given up my life for.

I should have killed them rather than turning them up. I should have done the exact same thing they would have done to her if I wasn't on time to save her. I should have made them feel how it is to lose something very important...

Suddenly I felt her shaking and heard her coughing. "Mikan?"

I stopped walking as I placed her down on the grass of the forest, the moon the only one lighting us through that midnight.

She started mumbling things that I couldn't understand. I started slapping her cheeks softly while my face showed all the worries I had deep inside.

"Mikan? Wake up… Mikan."

I studied how her face expressed itself, touched the softness of her dirty pale skin and how her lips could look soft and desirable and how badly I wanted to kiss it again…

Not that we kissed a lot—I mean. The first and the last was just an accident.

I didn't know I was kissing her.

Someone must have accidentally pushed me and the next thing I new I crashed into someone and kissed her. It seemed so right at that time to kiss that person even though I'm not sure who I was kissing at that time but suddenly the lights opened and I found Mikan underneath me.

Yes. The lights closed, a person pushed me, I crashed into somebody, I kissed that somebody, the lights open, and I saw her.

Mikan.

The person I've always wanted to kiss for the last nine years.

Mikan's eyes fluttered open, blinking a couple of times.

She's finally conscious.

I breathe in a sigh of relief as I saw her golden brown eyes opening again.

I pulled my unwilling body away from her as I sat against the trunk beside me. The bruises I had, once again hurting me.

Mikan lay still for awhile and then she sat up slowly, stretching her arms everywhere.

"What a sleep."

I stared at her. That was all she could say? That she had a what-do-you-call-it sleep?

I stared at her, my once worried face turned irritatingly at her.

Mikan turned to me, "Natsume, why do look irritated?"

I glared at her. "Do you know how much you scared the hell out of me?"

Mikan stared at me with a puzzled look. "What do you—"

"Don't act like you don't remember anything, polka. You damn know well that I told you not to follow me. You could have gotten us killed."

Mikan's questioning look turned into a glare. "Well sorry for the inconvenience, mister. I just wanted to help—"

"Help? You wanted to help? Well you just made matters worse." I stared at her disarrayed hair and continued, "I should have been sleeping right now in the warmth of my bed but I had to rescue you from—"

Mikan stood up her face heating up. "If you wanted to sleep then you shouldn't have saved me. I could have saved myself without your help!"

"Tch. Like you can do that polka."

Mikan looked like she was about to explode. "Stop calling me polka! Mikan's the name! Always been for the past eighteen years and don't go changing it!"

I ignored her statement and went back to our original topic. "Say how would you save yourself from that gas chamber when you were sleeping away the time?" My face glaring at her equally. "How will you save yourself when you don't even understand how people minds go? How they could do anything they want if they want it?"

"You moron!" Mikan burst out. "I hate you so much! I wanted to go because I want to help you. I didn't want to be a burden. I just wanted to prove to you that I can handle things and I can help—"

"Well, that's the thing you're wrong about. I can clearly take care of myself."

My bruised started hurting again but I ignored it.

"Damn you, Natsume!"

Tears started to stream down her face.

My tongue seemed to be tied down as I saw the tears falling down her face. God, I never want to see her cry again. I stretched my hands towards her face only to get my hand slapped away.

"Polka—"

Before I could even start on what I was about to say, Mikan stood up and glared down at me. "I love you Natsume! Can't you see how much I try to be with you because I don't want anything to happen to you! I always end up awake and frightened when I know you're in one of your missions! Because, I know, I know that you may not ever come back! I'm scared that I won't see you again! I'm scared—"

I looked up at her as her words slowly bore into my head.

"Mikan—"

"I'm scared because I still want to see you. I'm selfish because I still want to see you look into my eyes. I still want to see you alive even though you always end up teasing me and doing perverted things! I'm still waiting for strength to actually tell you how much I love you but I just ruined it tonight! I won't stop loving you Natsume even if you like me to stay away from you! Cause I won't stop—"

"Come here, Mikan."

"—loving you!"

That was it; I pulled her into my arms, under the Sakura tree that sheltered us from the glow of the moon. I felt her shiver and felt her hiccup while she continued to cry and shout what was bothering her for all the time.

"I won't let you stop me from coming inside that hard shell of yours because I'm going to crack that. I tell you—"

I tipped her chin and made her look into my eyes, "Mikan."

"Natsume," she said as she stared straight into my eyes, her tears shining like her already glowing eyes.

"I won't stop loving you." She said with conviction in her eyes that I almost laughed.

I smirked as I wiped her tears away, "I know you won't because I won't let you."

Mikan's eyes widen as she heard what I just said.

"Na-natsume?"

I stared at her and slowly closed the gap so that my forehead bumped against her. "I won't let you stop loving me, Mikan."

Mikan eyes quickly stung with tears forming again, but this time... I know it was tears of happiness.

"Oh, Natsume." Mikan said, as she quickly wounded her arms around my neck. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

I smiled as I quickly captured her lips with mine.

_I love you too... always and forever._

_----  
_

_Five months later..._

This is her fault.

Her entire fault.

I told her not to follow me on this mission… but did she listen?

No. She didn't. She just had to follow her own stupid instincts and sneak out of my room to follow me.

So now what happened?

I ended up rescuing her from the freaks that captured her and lulled her into sleep! Not to mention the bruises I had to put up with just to save her life.

Damn. The things I do for her…

I sighed.

The things I would do just to have her always on my side.

I felt Mikan stirring under my hold. I looked at her face as she slowly opened her eyes.

Mikan just smiled.

God, she always has a knack to get me so irritated with her. She had just escaped from her killers and all she could do was smile at me?!

Damn her. I couldn't stop her could I?

I sighed.

"Mikan, if you continue doing this... making me save you just enough that we both don't get killed, I'll just have to tie you on my bed and make love to you senselessly so that I know exactly that you are safe and that you will be too sore enough that you can't even move any of that limbs of yours."

Mikan only smiled again and whispered, "I love you, Natsume." And then her head fell against my chest signaling that she was in a deep slumber again.

I sighed. At least she was away from danger.

But God, I still hate it when she says those words. All of my pent-up anger just flushes away.

If I just didn't love her so much...

Damn her.

--and screw this missions.

* * *

**So how do you like the one-shot? Please read and review. :D**


End file.
